Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 was the third season of Big Brother Down Town. On August 29, 2003, a week after the finale of Big Brother 2, Channel 7 had confirmed that a third season would air in 2004. The season premiered on June 19, 2004, and ended on August 27, 2004, lasting for 70 days, just like the previous season. After 10 weeks, Kris Hurd exited the house as the show's third winner over Lawrence Rhoades by a vote of 7-2 and left with the $500,000 grand prize. Big Brother 3 stayed true to the format established by the first two seasons, but there were some differences. For instance, this is the first season to have the first eviction take place in the first week rather than the second week. This is also the first season to have a final two instead of a final three. Big Brother 3 is considered to be the first "mainstream" season of the show, as reflected by the fact that average viewership of the season was 1.067 million, the first season to break the million-viewer mark. Twists *'First Week Eviction' - In the first two seasons of show, the first eviction would not take place until the second week of competition. In a change of pace for the third season, the first eviction took place a week earlier, a trend that stayed for the rest of the series. *'Final Two' - In addition to the altered eviction schedule, the finale was also altered. While the first two seasons had three housemates in the final, this is the first season to have only two housemates at the end. This set-up would return in three subsequent seasons. *'Down Town's Jury Vote' - During the third week, Martin Afzal-khan was expelled from the house while nominated for eviction. As per the rules of the show, Martin was not allowed to attend the finale and cast a vote for a winner. Because of this, Martin's jury vote was given to Down Town, where the voting public would vote for the finalist they want to see win the season. Kris Hurd ultimately won this vote. This is the first time Down Town's Jury Vote was used in place of a vacancy on the jury rather than just rewarding a finalist an additional vote. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household. Game History Week 1 After the 11 housemates entered the Big Brother house, they all took part in a first impressions competition, where the winner would become the first Head of Household. Carol Glover won the competition and became the first Head of Household of the season. Carol preferred not to have the power and was indecisive about who she'd nominate, but she settled on nominating Andrew Cichon and Olga Perali as they spent the fewest amount of time with her. During the first week, Carol would be drafted in the Female Alliance, alongside Ami Sewall, Anabelle Litwin, Joyce Kinnaman, and Lauren Chiogna. Together they worked to get Andrew out of the house in order to secure the majority the women had in the house. The plan worked as Andrew was evicted by a 5-3 vote on eviction night. Martin Afzal-khan ended up being the only male to evict Olga as he hoped to be on the good side of the women going forward. Week 2 At the second Head of Household competition, Lawrence Rhoades beat the others to become the next Head of Household. Lawrence reasoned that because one of the men did not vote for Olga Perali during the previous eviction, they would be willing to work with the Female Alliance in the long-run. Kris Hurd secured his trust with Lawrence while Martin Afzal-khan pleaded he was innocent, leaving Kevin Imamoglu as the only male without an alibi. Lawrence decided to nominate Kevin and Olga together, with Olga as the target. Lawrence hoped that by having Kevin, the presumed collaborator, on the block next to Olga, someone who was not fully close with the other women, the latter would be more likely to be evicted. The plan failed, however, as Kevin was evicted by a 5-2 vote. Week 3 Ami Sewall was victorious in the third Head of Household competition, putting the power firmly in the hands of the Female Alliance for the first time. Ami and the other women knew that a male was meant to be evicted that week, but they hoped to deflect attention off of them by putting one of their own up as a pawn to make it seem like the women aren't as tight as previously believed. Lauren Chiogna volunteered to be the pawn, believing she'd have the votes to stay regardless, and so she was nominated. Martin Afzal-khan was nominated as the main target since he was the most suspicious of the women. Upon realizing that he would be evicted by the end of the week, Martin went on a fiery tirade against the rest of the house, much to the concern to the other housemates. Martin would later be expelled on Day 20 because of his potentially violent and intimidating actions. The eviction that week was canceled. Week 4 The fourth Head of Household competition ended with Kris Hurd coming out as the winner. Kris realized that directly targeting the Female Alliance would be a dangerous move since that would further antagonize him, but he still wanted to keep his word with Lawrence Rhoades, that way they can keep working together in the house. Kris ultimately worked out a deal with the other women that he would target Olga Perali, keeping the Female Alliance effectively intact, on the condition that one of them go up as a pawn. Kris thought that this deal would earn him some trust going forward while also getting a potential ally of the Female Alliance out. Joyce Kinnaman reluctantly volunteered to be put up, so she was nominated alongside Olga. The plan worked as Olga was evicted from the house by a unanimous vote. Week 5 Lauren Chiogna became the fifth Head of Household of the season, putting the women back in control. Kris Hurd posited himself as a neutral housemate that was willing to work with the Female Alliance, a ploy that actually worked as Lauren was not tempted to go after Kris, much to the annoyance of Ami Sewall and Joyce Kinnaman. Anabelle Litwin, who at this time played a minor role in the alliance, attempted to work out a potential final three deal with Kris and Lawrence Rhoades if the women were to fall apart; however, the Female Alliance caught wind of this and distanced themselves from Anabelle. Lauren decided to put up Anabelle and Lawrence in an attempt to quash the agreement. Anabelle, having been painted as a deceiver and a double-crosser, would go on to be evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 6 At the sixth Head of Household competition, Ami Sewall won the title for the second time. While Kris Hurd tried getting on the women's good side, Ami and Joyce Kinnaman were still suspicious of his intentions. Rather than nominating him and risk losing his support if he was honest, Ami devised a plan that would involve putting up Lawrence Rhoades, Kris's closest ally, and another member of the alliance. They reasoned that if the vote was 2-1 to evict Lawrence, Kris would be the odd vote out and should be quickly voted out at the next eviction. Joyce agreed to the idea and volunteered to be put up next to Lawrence. After the nominations were made, Kris worked to convince Carol Glover that she'd be in a weaker position if she stayed with the women rather than potentially work with him and Lawrence. Carol was convinced by this argument and flipped on the alliance, causing Joyce to be evicted by a 2-1 vote. Week 7 Kris Hurd won the seventh Head of Household competition, allowing him to control the nominations for the second time. Ami Sewall and Lauren Chiogna knew that Kris had no intentions of wanting to work with them, and they knew that without Carol Glover on their side, they were in a weak position going into the nomination ceremony. Kris's nominations were of no shock as he nominated Ami and Lauren, thus keeping his word to Lawrence Rhoades and Carol, whom he promised he wouldn't nominate if he won HOH. Kris preferred that Lawrence and Carol reason with each other over who should be evicted rather than him get involved since Kris believed that those two would get the blame for whoever got evicted. Carol and Lawrence agreed that Lauren would be a bigger threat since she was more likely to earn the votes of the women on the jury, so she was evicted by a 2-0 vote. Week 8 Lawrence Rhoades was victorious in the eighth Head of Household competition; thus he earned his second Head of Household title. Lawrence knew he was going to keep his word to Kris Hurd no matter what, and Ami Sewall and Carol Glover knew of that as well. Because of that, Lawrence nominated the two women, a decision that came as a surprise to nobody. However, Kris was in an interesting position as he had to vote for one of the women to leave the house. Kris knew that Ami was more likely to gun after him if she were to win the next Head of Household, but he was also concerned that Carol would win against anyone in a final two situation because of how liked she was. Because of her likeability and potential threat status, Kris decided to evict Carol, much to her surprise as she hoped her deal with him and Lawrence would still be good. Week 9 The final Head of Household competition of the season was played in three parts, with the winner of the first two parts moving on to the third part where they would have a shot at becoming the final Head of Household. Ami Sewall won the first part while Kris Hurd won the second part, thus the two of them would battle it out in the third part. Lawrence Rhoades, having lost both parts, was automatically nominated for eviction. In the third part, Kris won the competition and became the final Head of Household. He was tasked with casting the sole vote to evict either Ami or Lawrence. Kris kept his word to Lawrence and evicted Ami, claiming that she was his biggest threat to winning the game, leaving the two men as the season's finalists. Week 10 After ten weeks inside the Big Brother house, Kris Hurd and Lawrence Rhoades were the last two housemates remaining as the jury cast their votes between them. Kris was praised for his ability to manipulate the Female Alliance, bounce back from being in the minority, and keep his true loyalties intact, thus he was awarded the $500,000 prize by a vote of 7-2. The Jury Trivia *This is the first season to have a final two instead of a final three. Category:Big Brother Seasons